


Blinded

by Pixial



Series: On The Road [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Brothels, Kidnapping, Sex Slavery, implied slavery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-30
Updated: 2016-03-30
Packaged: 2018-05-30 01:05:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6401656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pixial/pseuds/Pixial
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bags on heads are rarely good things</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blinded

One would think vision lasts strongest in memory. But what do you do when it’s taken?  
He remembers the calluses of his new employer’s work-roughened hand as they shake on the deal. The scent of mildew as they descend down a forlorn staircase in the alley behind the tavern.

He recalls the bruising grip of hands bursting from the shadows and grabbing him from behind, and the unfriendly sounds of gruff men laughing about new merchandise as they tie a cloth around his eyes.

There are many footsteps echoing against stone as they shove him along, still cackling about their pretty new prize. Mildew gives way to tobacco and perfume, the ringing cold of the tunnel is banished by sudden warmth. Music resounds around, accompanied by the tinkling laugh of ladies and lords, as well as other sounds that make his ears burn red with shame and fear.

He can still feel his heart clamoring in his chest as a bored woman takes his chin, moving his head side to side as she discusses price with his captors. The pounding is cut with ice as the clinking of glasses mingles with the rattling of chains.

His face takes on the old, familiar scowl as he listens to those who sought to use him, and, even years later, he remembers the desire to live and survive. His head still bears the scar from the woman’s ring as he rams forward into her, freeing an arm. The worn leather hilt of his ever present dagger is a comfort as he grabs it with the sound of metal sliding free, and the scent of blood splashing the air.

Vision only comes when he removes the blindfold to bear witness to the four bodies at his feet. And yet, still the strongest memory is the shocked silence as he turns back the way he came, leaving whatever fate had awaited him here unanswered.


End file.
